Vampire
by Mechanical-Panda
Summary: When a string of suspicious murders wrack Satan City, Satan Videl is put on the case. The only problem is, the only evidence she has is the name 'Son' carved onto the foreheads of all the victims...G/V stuff later on, PG-13 for mentions of rape and stuff
1. Mysterious Killings

The half-moon danced over the gleaming towers of steel and glass that dominated Satan City, casting an eerie glow over the streets. The streetlamps did little to dispel the dark, making it difficult for human eyes to see. 

Other eyes had no problem whatsoever. 

Brian Forrester was about ready to wet himself. He had not seen one glimpse of his pursuer then entire chase, but he knew it was there. Human instinct, long buried over the generations had instilled a subconscious knowledge of such things. Panicked, he turned and fled down an alley, not knowing or caring where he was going, as long as it was away. 

His panic only increased as he realized the alley was a dead-end. A hurried glance towards the mouth only heightened his fear as he realized that there was something there, blocking any reassuring light from the lamps. He whimpered in blind terror as the figure approached, completely silent save for the soft swishing of his clothing. 

"W-wha…what do you w-want?" he whispered nearly peeing himself in terror. 

The shadowy figure did not answer, only advanced further. Brian huddled into his corner, too terrified to do much else. 

"You're pathetic," came the smooth voice, like death warmed over. "You commit such atrocities as to rape and murder a young woman, but when your own fate comes, you take it curled up like a coward. I can smell your fear from here. At least she had the courage to take her fate proudly, not pissing herself in a corner."

"Please don't hurt me! I-I was drunk! I swear!"

Although he could not see it, his assailant's face twisted into a sneer. "That's no excuse. Don't go making excuses. Either way, it's your fault. Are you prepared to atone for your crimes?"

The young man looked up in hope that he was possibly getting off the hook. "Anything! I'll do anything, I swear!"

His attacker's face mutated horribly. His forehead sloped out like a Neanderthal's with his eyebrow's disappearing and his teeth sharpened and his canines lengthened. Demonic yellow eyes lit with a dark inner fire peered out from under the heavy brows. Of course, Brian's human vision did not allow him to witness the change. 

"Anything? Okay, just do me a favor and tilt your head the side please…"

Satan Videl sighed as she observed the body. They had gotten the call at six the morning by some hysterical old lady who had been taking out her trash. By the time they had gotten the information and found the scene, it had been nearly half an hour later. 

Her musings were interrupted by her best friend, Erasa who had come up beside her. Without even turning she started interrogating her. "So you get an I.D. on this guy?"

Erasa nodded. "Yep. Brian Forrester, suspected rapist but never charged. It was his prints and semen samples we found on that girl over on fifth street. There are bite marks on his neck and the body has been drained of blood. There's also a kanji carved into his forehead the looks like the symbol for 'Son'"

Videl pinched the bridge of her nose. "Again? We've been getting cases like this all over the city for the past year. Always criminals, always drained of blood and always with the name Son carved into the forhead."

Erasa looked thoughtful. "Wasn't there a martial arts master who had that name?"

Videl 's head snapped to the side. "Son Goku. You think he might be connected to our guy somehow?"

The blond shrugged. "It's a possibility. Wanna check it out?"

The brunette nodded. "Sure. At this point, I'm willing to try anything."

The cottage nestled in the Poazu woods was something out of a fairy tale—small and picturesque nestled against a backdrop of woodlands and mountains. Clothes hung on a line, drying in the warm summer sun. One of the windows was open and out streamed a tantalizing aroma that made Videl's mouth water. 

Shaking herself to clear her head, she marched resolutely to the door and knocked, Erasa right behind her. She heard a voice, the tone indicating a young man calling "I got it!" 

The door opened to reveal a handsome young man of eighteen, with wild black hair and deep black eyes. Those obsidian orbs flicked between both women before coming to rest on Videl, suspicion showing in the hostile attitude. "May I help you?"

Videl flashed her badge. "I'm Satan Videl and this is my partner, Rubba Erasa. We're from Satan City's Homicide Department. Are your parents home?"

The teen's expression hardened. "Yeah, hang on." He disappeared into the house calling "Tousan, someone's here to see you!"

He reappeared a second later, sticking his head out the door. "My kaasan is out shopping, but my tousan said he'd be down in a second. Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

The two women followed the spikey-haired youth into the house and took up residence on one of the plush couches lining the room. While they were waiting, Videl glanced around and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the kitchen. Every pot, pan or other cooking utensil had to be in use as the kitchen was overflowing with delicately cooking foodstuffs. 

"Are you expecting company? That seems like a lot of food for just a few people."

The boy gave her a confused look. "Company? We haven't had company since—nevermind."

Videl was about to interrogate the youth further when a man came bouncing down the stairs, bruised and filthy, clad in a tattered orange gi. Despite that, his eyes carried a youthful gleam, the sort usually only small innocent children possessed. The oddest thing about him though was that he seemed a carbon-copy of the youth in front of her, only he looked more mature. 

"Hey Goten, who are they? Girlfriends or something?"

Seeing the furious scarlet blush on the teen—Goten—Videl decided to interrupt before the man—obviously his father—could interrupt. "Actually, we're from the Satan City Police Homicide Department. I'm Satan Videl and this is my partner, Rubba Erasa. I'm assuming that you would be Son Goku?"

The man's jovial expression faded slightly. "Yeah, that's me." Sudden his expression became panicked. "Oh man! If it's about that shopping cart, I meant to return it today, honestly! Please don't tell my wife! She'll kill me!"

Videl chuckled slightly to herself. "Don't worry, that's not why we're here. There have been a string of murders in Satan City, and each victim has had the kanji for 'Son' carved into their foreheads. We're just here to ask you if you know anything about it."

Goku's expression took on a look of dead seriousness. "I didn't kill those people, if that's what you're asking."

Videl was surprised by the man's sudden change, and blunt response. How easily he changed. "No sir, I was just wondering if you had any ideas. Would it help if you had more to go on?"

Goku nodded and Videl carried on bravely. Something about this man screamed 'Danger, Will Robinson!' to her natural human instincts. "For the past year or so, we've been finding victims, always suspected murderes, rapists and the like dead in alleyways. There are bite marks on the necks, the bodies are completely drained of blood and the Son family name is carved on the forehead. That's about all we can tell you."

Son Goku looked thoughtful. "Goten, how long has Gohan been missing?"

Goten scowled. "He left about a year ago, and good riddance." So saying, he stormed from the room and out of the house, leaving his father with the two women. 

Videl watched him go. "Bad blood?"

Goku smiled sadly. "No. Goten absolutely worshipped the ground that his older brother walked on and the air he breathed, even though he left home about ten years ago. Actually," he said with a grin, "his house was right next door, so they saw each other really often.  But about a year ago, Gohan just disappeared. Goten was crushed. We haven't seen or heard anything about him." He smiled apologetically. "I wish I could tell you more. Good luck. If you need me, just ask Goten or my wife, and they can get my attention." 

In a rare show of manners from the tall man, he showed them to the door and waved as they left. With a sigh he touched two fingers to his forehead and winked out of sight.

A/N *cringes* Please don't kill me! I was bored and just experimenting…however, if I get some good feedback, I'll update, promise. I hope you like it!


	2. The Hunter

            Satan City. Word was passed along every criminal network to stay away. Something lived there, something dangerous, something that hunted those who defied the law. Of course, there were still those who ignored the warnings as superstition. Surely they were smarter, faster, and stronger than the one who roamed the city in search of prey. 

Such were the thoughts of the burly man and his gang, currently in the progress of cornering a young attractive women, fully intent on raping her and possibly killing her, just to enjoy even more screams of terror. The man's piggish eyes narrowed as he unceremoniously stuffed a rag in her mouth while his goons held her down. 

He laughed and ran a hand down her face, enjoying her terrified whimpers. His hand slid further, over her breasts and down to her waist where it fingered the waist of her skirt. He leaned in close. "I'm gonna enjoy this babe." Her whimpers turned into muffled screaming as the man tore the article of clothing off and began to violently rape her. 

Her screams did not fall on deaf ears. 

There was a sudden flash of brilliant yellow light and one of the man's cronies was dead, a smoking hole driven clear through his body. Heads snapped to the direction of the blast, to fix on the man standing there. Tall and broad-shouldered, he cut an intimidating figure with pale skin and dark brooding eyes. He said nothing, only sneered at the startled men in the alley.

The leader of the gang growled and pulled away. "Who da hell are you and whaddaya want?" he snarled, angry at having his fun interrupted. 

The man at the alley's mouth smirked, the expression twisting his face into a terrifying expression. "I believe the gangs around here know me as the Hunter." His face twisted into an equally frightening scowl.  "And they also know not to fuck around in my territory. Were you too stupid or just too deaf to ignore the warnings?"

The heavy-set man laughed. "The Hunter? You ain't the Hunter. He's supposed to be some blood-sucking demon that glows with golden fire. An' that's just superstition anyway."

The man chuckled. It was a mirthless, sinister sound. "Obviously you were too stupid. The Hunter does exist. I'll show you."

This time, the alley was well lit, giving the man and his gang a chance to see the fabled transformation. And even if they had not, the sudden burst of golden flames around the man would have given them plenty of light. Everything would have been illuminated—the heavy brow, the demonic yellow eyes, mirrored by the golden spikes of hair waving in the breeze generated by the power-up, and the teeth. The sharp carnivorous teeth and long vampiric fangs that peeked through his slightly parted jaw.

He spoke again, though his voice was deep and slightly garbled by the teeth. "Do you believe now?" 

The large man smirked, trying to cover his fear. "That was jus' some fancy ol' light tricks. That don't make you the Hunter."

The Hunter sniffed the air, a predatory expression settling on his features. "You're terrified. I can smell it. Fool." He snarled…and disappeared. The men looked around desperately, but they saw not a trace. Only tongues of golden flame as one by one, the goons began to fall, usually with smoking holes burnt into their chests, until the leader was the last one standing. 

The Hunter reappeared, standing before the terrified man. "Has that been a satisfactory demonstration?"

Small eyes shut in horror, the large man whimpered and nodded. The man known as the Hunter leaned closer. 

"Good. Now, you can do one more thing for me, and I'll let you go. Tilt your head to the side please…"

Christine Seittman, forgotten since the man showed up, screamed in terror as the golden demon sank his teeth into her rapist's neck. The demon did not pause in his feast, and seemed to be making a contented growling sound, almost like a purr as he sucked on the wound, drawing every drop from the heavy set rapist. 

Finally he finished and dropped the dead man, pausing to burn a symbol in the corpse's forehead with a beam of light. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sighed, reverting back to what appeared to be a normal human man with raven-black hair and eyes. He knelt down beside the horrified woman, who tried to shrink back into the alley wall and held up his hands in a peace gesture. 

He smiled kindly. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm going to take the gag off and get you to a hospital, okay? I promise I won't do anything else." He reached out with a tentative hand and gently pulled away the filthy rags. No sooner had he done that then the woman slapped him across the face. 

"Stay away from me, you monster! I don't know what the hell you are, but it sure as hell isn't human!"

In a better state of mind, she might have noticed the look of sorrow that flitted across the man's features, but it was covered by a scowl. "I just saved your pathetic life, even though I didn't have to. Do you realize how easy it would be for me to kill you and just be done with it? Instead I offer to help, and you attack me! Just trust me for fifteen minutes and then you never have to see me again, understand?"

The woman whimpered and the man sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry for snapping like that. You might say I'm a bit schizophrenic at times."

Christine nodded in understanding and allowed the mysterious man to pick her up. Blue flames sprung up around him, startling the young woman, and the two soared into the air, trailing blue fire. 

"Yo, Earth to Videl!"

The brunette started, reaching for her gun, until she realized it was just her bubbly blonde partner Erasa. She sighed. "What?"

The blonde giggled. "May I ask what galaxy you were in? You were staring into your cup for, like, fifteen minutes. You okay?"

Videl yawned and scrubbed her eyes. "Yeah, just a usual Monday morning. Is there any reason you decide to scare me, or just being annoying?"

The eternally perky Erasa grinned happily. "Good news. We got another victim with all the usual trademarks. Son kanji, bite marks, the whole nine yards."

Videl blinked. "And this is good news because…?"

The blonde gave a triumphant smile. "Because we have a witness who knows exactly who our mysterious murderer is."

A/N- I thought I'd be evil and end it here. Don't worry; the next chapter won't be long in coming. Thanks for all the positive feedback guys, it really makes me feel good and makes me wanna write more, faster. Sorry if the whole alley scene was too long, but it was as long as I felt it needed to be. Until then!

Oh, right, I forgot. A couple of you have read my other fic, the Unwanted Images one. And a couple wanted more like it. If you have any idea, feel free to send 'em in, I'm open to suggestions.  


	3. Demons Within

Videl hated hospitals. She hated the smell, the bright white colors, the doctors running around in scrubs, everything. It did not help that she was here pretty often. Sometimes for herself, but not usually. She sighed and pushed ahead, determined to get this interview over as soon as possible. It was with a relieved sigh that she finally located the room where their witness was staying for the moment.

The room was well lit, and the small, attractive woman lay on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown. Videl walked inside and took a seat next to the bed, Erasa copying her movements. 

Videl smiled at the woman. "Hi. I'm Satan Videl and this is my partner, Rubba Erasa, from Satan City Homicide. And you are…?"

The woman smiled slightly. "Christine Seittman. Pleasure to meet you."

Videl arched an eyebrow. "Christine Seittman? Which is your name and which is your surname?"

The woman looked confused for a second. "Oh, sorry. I'm foreign, I forgot about that. My name is Christine. Seittman is my surname, I guess."

Videl nodded. "Can you tell us what happened, Seittman-san?"

The woman nodded. "Sure." She began to tell her story, of walking to her hotel and being attacked by a gang, and then saved by the glowing golden demon. "And then he brought me here. While they were admitting me, I heard one of the nurses ask for the guy's name. I think he said Son Gohan. As I said, he goes by the Hunter out on the streets."

 Videl nodded. She had heard of the Hunter, but she had not known that he was real, or linked to this case. "You said that he had two different forms. Do you think you could describe them for me?"

The woman shook her head. "No, but I can do better." From a table nearby she produced two sheets of paper, with beautifully drawn portraits. "I'm an artist, you see. I figured it's the least I could do."

Videl nodded again and looked over the pictures. One was of a handsome man, who could not be more than twenty, with dark eyes and spiky onyx hair. The other was quite disturbing. It was the same face, but the dark eyes were a fierce yellow, and the raven-black hair was in golden spikes. The teeth were sharp and looked like something you would see on a carnivore. The sloping brow hooded the eyes, giving the man a distinct feeling of darkness. She shivered just looking at it. 

"And you said you heard him addressed as Son Gohan?"

Christine nodded. "Yeah. And the guys who attacked me called him the Hunter. That's all I know, I hope it helped."

Videl stood up and smiled at the woman. "More than you know."

After leaving the room, Videl turned to Erasa. "I think it's time to pay another visit to the Sons."

At that moment, across the city, a dark form perched on the roof of one of Satan City's numerous skyscrapers. Part of him was on the alert for any more crimes, but his attention was elsewhere, on the ever-going battle between himself and the demon within. As part of the vampiric ritual, a demon was supposed to manifest within his body, effectively wiping out his soul. However, his spirit had been too strong and pure to kill, only weakened. The demon had changed him, warped his nature, but at least it did not completely control him. It almost had though. Whenever he took the demon's form, what his sire had called the 'game-face', the battle began anew. And it was harder for him to control. He had almost lost it tonight in that alley.

Son Gohan sighed and sat back, realizing he would never be able to pay attention tonight. He was too wrapped up in dark thoughts. He had battled with himself for so long before being bitten that this struggle was nothing new to him. He just wished he could ask his father for advice. How long had it been since he had seen his family? It had to have been a year at least. A year too long. 

He wished desperately he could go and see them, explain his sudden disappearance, apologize, and just spend time with them. But what was he supposed to tell them? That he was a monster that roamed the streets, drinking the blood of humans? That he was technically dead? That he was cursed to spend eternity like this, until someone shoved a stake through his still heart? No, he could not tell them. That was why he had distanced himself from his family.

He could not cry anymore, his undead body would not allow him, but he wished he could.  That was a luxury that living, breathing people possessed.

With a start, he realized that the sun was due in only an hour or so. He swiftly stood, dispelling all thoughts of self-loathing as he gathered his energy, prepared to take flight so that the heavenly body did not sear his undead flesh with fiery kisses. The blue aura surrounded him and he blasted away over the city, trailing azure flames behind him. 

The next morning found the two exhausted detectives back at the picturesque cottage in the 439 area of Mt. Poazu. The jetcopter ride had been harrowing, with Videl falling asleep several times at the helm. By the time they touched down, Erasa never wanted to ride in another one again, at least not with Videl. 

The brunette detective yawned and stumbled out of the pilot's seat, gripping a cup of coffee like her life depended on it. Her eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them and her hair was a mess. It was obvious she had not been sleeping well lately. Erasa was concerned for her partner. 

"You okay? I can handle this if you want to go home and sleep."

Videl shook her head and took a swig of her coffee. "Nah, I'm fine. Just been up all night because of this stupid case. I'll be glad when it's done."

Erasa grinned. "Ditto."

Videl finished her drink and chucked the cup back inside her vehicle, and the two proceeded to the front door of the house. Videl took a nervous breath and knocked. There was something about this family that bothered her…

A/N-And that's a wrap! Well, for this chapter, at least. You know, I realized halfway through this chapter that some people's names I had in English form, others in Japanese, so I fixed that by making people like Christine foreigners. Problem solved. And for those of you who noticed, I'm pulling a lot of stuff from Joss Whedon's Buffy/Angel shows. I'm not sure about the demon thing, but I think that's from their, I seem to recall that Angel was with soul and Angelus was the vampire demon…for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, just ignore that. And one more thing…I know that Gohan, as a vampire, is technically dead, so why does he have ki? Well, Goku was dead and in the Otherworld and he could still use it, so Gohan can use it. 'Nuff said. I think that's it for author's notes…give me feedback please people!


	4. Getting Somewhere at Last

A/N-Okay, normally I wouldn't reply to reviewers, just acknowledge them and keep going. However, two people have brought up some very good points. First, I'd like to thank SSJ-Mirai-Trunks. He/she gave me some wonderful constructive criticism. Yes, I will say it right now, loudly and clearly that this is VERY SIMILAR TO JOSS WHEDON'S ANGEL SERIES. I'm not going to say rip-off, because to tell the truth, when I started to right this, I wasn't thinking about Angel. In fact, it wasn't until this person mentioned it that I realized it was very much like it. And I will admit that. Second, they said it wasn't dark and angsty enough. Well, I'm sorry, but this is my very first attempt at angst. I'm trying, I really am. Hopefully I'll get better as the story progresses. Some people have the gift to be amazing at any genre they try, but I'm not one of them. Next, they told me about the fight scene, how it shouldn't have used ki, because the other fighter's could track it. I said it was because he was dead, and when Goku was dead, he could use ki. This person pointed out he was still alive, in the other dimension. I'd like to retort that his body in the Otherworld was different. There is a quote from the Buu Saga, when he and Vegeta are fighting Buu on the Supreme Kai's planet, and he fails to power up and finish Majin Buu, he complains that "this body just chugs." I don't know the exact wording but it's along those lines. So the difference between the body of someone alive on Earth and the one he gets in Otherworld. I mean, after getting blown up, he couldn't exactly get his own back, you know? So maybe it's the same for him. Or I could just go the cheap way and claim that since he's undead, he's like the Androids—he has ki, but it can't be sensed. And before anyone gets on my back about that, they do say when they first attack that they can't sense them. I haven't seen the episodes, but I read the manga. They then say that if Gohan were such a dark soul, then why would he give them a quick death. The answer is simple—because part of him is still the pure Gohan, the normal one. And I think a quick death would be in his character, with the exception of Cell. And yes, he is a full Vampire, but he's still got a soul. The demon is there too. And yes, I know this is obscenely close to Angel, but I'm not a huge fan of the show, so I really didn't think about that. 

I'd like to end that person's reply by saying thanks for pointing out all my flaws in the story. I'm trying to increase that angst, but I'm pretty new to the genre. I'm good at little humor shorts, at least in my own opinion. *bows* Many thanks, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks. Your criticism will be well considered. 

Next, another person had a good point. A review simply signed no one asked why he didn't use the Dragonballs to wish himself back. The answer? If he had, there wouldn't be a story. Besides, some wishes are beyond the Dragon's power. From what I gather from fanfiction, it wasn't possible to wish the Androids back into humans—that may be wrong, so please don't quote me on that—so maybe they couldn't undo the vampire curse. They also asked why he didn't just stake his sire. Why? Because I didn't know about that. I don't know much about traditional vampire legends. The reason I'm using the Angel one is because I know that pretty well—my brother loves Buffy/Angel and he and my mom talk about it a lot. 

I hope that cleared some stuff up and answered these people's reviews well enough. As I said, I'm relatively new at this whole author business. I'm actually more of an artist than a writer. My talent lies in doodling cartoons on my homework and digital painting. I have only been writing seriously for a couple of years and never angsty stuff. So bear with me as I blunder the path of story writing, and I'll try and make it worth your time. 

Son family meals were usually quiet events, at least conversationally. Little was said as father and son demolished plate after plate of food, crumbs flying everywhere, with Chi-Chi doing her best to keep up. It had always been that way, even when it had just been Goku and Chi-Chi as newlyweds. However, when you have two men with appetites like black holes, meals are rarely quiet, and Chi-Chi was surprised she could even hear the knocking on the door with all the grunting and slurping and other noises going on. 

Curiousity piqued, the matriarch of the Son household rose and made her way to the door, followed by her family's curious eyes. She opened the door and beheld two women, a ruffled brunette who appeared to be living off of caffeine and a perky blonde with boundless energy.

"May I help you?"

The brunette fished around in her pockets fruitlessly before sighing in frustration. "Must've left the damn thing in the copter," she mumbled. She cleared her throat nervously. "As a matter of fact, you could. Would you be Mrs. Son?"

Chi-Chi glared. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

The brunette just sighed. It was too early in the morning to get into an argument. "I'm Satan Videl, this is Rubba Erasa, we're from Satan City Homicide. We were here just a few days ago to speak with your husband, is he around?"

If it was possible, Chi-Chi's scowl deepened. "Why do you ask? Goku would never kill someone, at least not intentionally."

Videl sighed. Why was the world against her this morning? "No, I'm not here because of him. I actually need to speak to you about your son, Gohan."

The older woman's hostile attitude dissipated instantly. "Oh Kami, please tell me he's not dead!"

Videl shook her head. "No ma'am. We actually think he's responsible for murdering several people in the city."

There was a sudden choking sound from within the house, followed by loud thumping. Chi-Chi on the other hand, paled and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Videl nodded solemnly. "Fairly. We had a witness who heard him addressed as Son Gohan. We came back to see if you had any pictures of your son, just to make sure the description was correct."

Chi-Chi nodded and gestured for them to enter the house, her hands trembling. "Please have a seat, I'll be right back." She turned and left, coming back a few moments later with a thick, dusty album. After shooting a hasty glance at her family, still eating, she lowered her voice and handed the book to the two. "We don't keep any pictures of him out anymore, Goten absolutely hates it when we do."

Erasa nodded in agreement. "Your husband told us about that." She looked over to Videl, who had been flipping through the pages of the family album until it came to rest on a handsome young man in his twenties. "Is that him, ma'am?"

Chi-Chi nodded sadly. "Yes, that's fairly recent, it was taken only a few years ago. You can take it if you want, we have others."

The brunette detective slid the photo from the plastic sheath and placed it in her pocket. The two then stood and bowed to Chi-Chi. "Thank you for all of your help, Mrs. Son."

The older women looked down, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "You're very welcome. But…"

Videl arched a questioning eyebrow. "Yes?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "Please, find my son."

Videl nodded solemnly. "I promise you, we will try our best."

On the way home, Videl gazed intently at the photo the Son family had given her. After this morning, Erasa had insisted on flying home, and had even produced a flying license, much to Videl's surprise. Still half-asleep, Videl had agreed, and now spent the flight mulling over facts in her head. She was focused on her thoughts, she did not even notice the slight jolt of landing. 

"Hey, Vidy! Earth to Videl!"

The brunette snapped out of her reverie and glared at the blond. "What?" she snapped. 

Erasa whistled. "Down, girl. Yeesh. I just wanted to let you know we landed."

Videl's glare died and she sighed tiredly. "Thanks."

The bubbly blonde grinned. "Hey, that's what friends are for."

The two had just encapsulated the copter when they heard a thump behind them. The startled women whirled around, only to be confronted by a wheezing Son Goku, doubled over, hands on his knees. 

"Wow, you guys sure fly fast!"

Once Videl had picked her jaw up, she glared at the man. "Why were you following us? And how'd you get here anyway? I don't see a plane anywhere."

The Saiyan flashed them his trademark grin, the wide toothy smile that made it impossible for anyone to get angry with him. "I thought I might be able to help you find my son. And I don't have a plane. I saw you leaving, but I had to finish eating before I could follow you."

The detectives blinked. "You're saying you flew on your own?"

Goku scratched the back of his head and gave them a puzzled look. "Yeah, at least I think that's what I said. But do you want my help or not?"

Videl shuffled the information to the back of her mind. She would bring that up later. "How could you help us?" 

Goku's expression suddenly turned serious. "I'm not sure if this will help much or not, but all of the people where I'm from are somewhat telepathic. It's kind of hard for me to do sometimes, but my son and I share a special bond. If he's somewhere within the city, I can probably contact him."

Videl sighed, desperately wishing for another cup of coffee. "Sure, why not," she said with a shrug. 

Goku folded his legs underneath himself and closed his eyes. "Alright, here goes."

Son Goku closed his eyes and searched through is mind for the shining tendril that still connected him to his son, although it was much weaker as of late. 

::Gohan? Gohan? It's me, Goku. Can you hear me?::

Secondary A/N-Okay…I KNOW you don't need another one, but more stuff has to be said. Like I'm gonna be using the clichéd and fictional Saiyan bite bond, since that fits in really nicely with this fic. Also, I don't know how telepathic Goku is on his own, but what the hell. It's an AU, I can take some artistic license with this, no? Besides, it's like TV—you don't watch what you don't like. No like, no read. It's that simple. And thanks for all of the positive feedback guys, I hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Lilith

A/N-Well, I must say it has been a long time since I last updated. Terribly sorry about that, it's just that I had so many other ideas that I wanted to try out before I lost them, you know? Well, I received a very insistent review this morning that demanded more, and soon, and so I will do my best to please the crowds. However, I would like to say one last thing before I get started. I have received many comments on the way I have set up the vampires for this particular story. Some have complained that this is too much like _Angel. _Well, hopefully, this particular chapter should start to bring some difference to it, making it less like _Angel_. Also, some of you have been complaining about other little vampire quirks I've been using. I've pulled from various sources, but to quote Chelsee, an outstanding author, and one of the best I've seen on this site, MY fic, MY rules. Therefore, all comments on my vampires can be forwarded to my assistant, Mr. Rocket Launcher. Thank you and have a nice day. 

The run-down apartment in downtown Satan City had definitely seen better days. The carpet was so threadbare it hardly deserved to be called a carpet, the walls were stained with unidentifiable substance and pockmarked with holes. The little furniture that filled the dusty rooms was sagging and full of holes, often on the verge of collapse. In addition, the windows had all been painted black and then covered with heavy drapes to prevent any sunlight from penetrating the rooms, only adding to the dreary quality. 

The central room, however, was completely devoid of furniture of any kind. Not even a carpet graced the rough wooden floor. In fact, the only thing in the bare room was an unnaturally pale man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties with a crop of wild black hair. He stood completely still, dressed in only a loose-fitting pair of black pants, eyes closed in concentration. After a moment his eyes snapped open and, with the fluid grace of an experienced martial artist, began to move. Slowly at first, he moved through several stretches and then basic katas, eventually building up speed until he could no longer be seen by the human eye. 

After several minutes, the blurred figure of the man lurched out of seemingly nowhere, and only cat-like grace prevented him from landing on his backside. He shook his head angrily, convinced that he was finally going insane. For the vampire who was once the half-Saiyan Son Gohan could have sworn he just heard his father calling his name. He resumed his stance, about to launch into motion once more when a sultry voice from the doorway interrupted him. 

"Something troubles you, my pet?"

A scowl adorned Gohan's face. He hated that name and hated that woman, but there was nothing he could do about either. He turned to face her, carefully arranging his face into a practiced mask of neutrality. "Nothing's wrong, Lilith."

The woman, who showed herself to be a tall slender woman with a head of raven hair and equally dark eyes, moved from her position, her swishing robes the only noise she made in padding across the floor. She neared his side and ran a slender hand, topped with long black-painted nails, up the bare skin of his chest. He remained stoic under her seductive touch, but shuddered when she ran a finger across the scar decorating his neck. 

"You lie, pet. I can always tell when you lie," she whispered, the honey-sweetness of her voice doing little to mask the dripping venom. 

Gohan scowled and slapped her hands away, having had enough of her touch. "It was nothing. Just hearing things, that's all."

Lilith circled him once, trailing a hand across his shoulders. "Why do you hide things from me, pet? You and I are one in body and mind, you made sure of that yourself," she said, sliding the collar of her robes down to reveal a scar where shoulder and neck met, similar to the one the other vampire's neck. That in itself was extraordinary, as vampires were capable of healing the wounds they left when feeding, were they so inclined. However, unlike the puncture wounds caused by a vampire's fangs, the bite marks adorning the pair's necks looked like teeth marks, far too many to be just a pair of fangs. 

"The night I Embraced you, you bit my neck out of your own instinct. I know not what you did, but you know as well as I that it has joined us forever."

The younger vampire sighed irritably. "My business is none of your—"

/Gohan? Can't you hear me at all?/

Gohan jerked in surprise, also catching Lilith's attention. "So you are hiding things from me, pet. Tell me, who is trying to contact you?"

The male vampire ignored her, instead he closed his eyes and concentrated on the shining energy signal that was his father's. /Father? Is that you?/

/Yeah Gohan, it's me. Where have you been for the past year? Everyone's been really worried about you, we can't sense you at all./

Gohan opened his eyes and fixed a glare on Lilith, who had a painful grip on his arm. /Long story. What do you want, anyway? I'm sure you didn't try and find me after all this time just to talk about old times./

Goku's telepathic voice took on a serious tone, one that it rarely held. /We've had visits from the Satan City police. Seems like someone's been killing people around the city and leaving our family name around as proof. You wouldn't happen to know who it is, would you?/

Still glaring at his sire, Gohan grinned ferally. /Why bother denying it? You'll never catch me anyway. And besides, they deserved to die. Everyone that I've killed has been a criminal of some sort or another./

/How can you pass judgement on these people, Gohan? I thought you were better than that./

The vampire's grin faded into a scowl. /I'm not who I used to be, _Father_,/ he sneered, spitting the word father like a curse. /I've changed, and not for the better. Good-bye Father, and don't try to talk to me again./ He closed the link and found Lilith's grinning face inches from his own. 

"Well, well. My own childe, helping the poor little humans. Who would have guessed? Not I, certainly. I'm disappointed in you, pet."

"You're breaking my heart," he sneered, prepared to go back to his room, training forgotten. He had taken but two steps when he found himself unable to move. He could not even twitch on his own will. He heard the rustle of fabric and the hated woman appeared in front of him, grinning in triumph. She ran a hand over his jaw,  trailing it down his neck and continuing down his chest. 

"Silly boy. Do you not remember that it is I who gave you this un-life? Never forget that I own every part of you, even the bits of your soul you still have left, kept from the claws of the demon that inhabits you. You may be too strong for me to harm you physically, but I have other ways..." 

She stepped away and gestured for him to follow her. His legs moved mechanically in obedience, as much as he tried not to. Lilith smirked. 

"Come pet. The sun is still high and there is plenty of time before you need to feed again. We'll see if we can't make you change your mind about helping the humnas." She stepped forward and curled a hand around his neck, sliding the other down his back. She pulled his head down so that she could better whisper into his ear. 

"You'll scream for me yet, my pet."

*

Back on the roof of the police department, it was a subdued Goku that rose from his sitting position to speak to the two women watching him closely. 

"Well?" the brunette prompted after a moment, eyes still blood-shot from lack of sleep. 

The Saiyan sighed miserably. "I managed to talk to him, and he admitted to everything. Unfortunately, I doubt I'll be able to talk to him again. He didn't seem too happy about hearing from me. 

Erasa placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "I know how you feel, Son-san. My father and I were like that a few years ago. Unfortunately, he died before we ever reconciled. Maybe your son will come around in time, unlike me."

"That's if he's not rotting in a jail cell," Videl muttered from behind them. 

Erasa patted Goku's shoulder. "Ignore her, she's always grumpy in the mornings. Thank you for all of your help, Son-san. We'll let you know what happens with your son."

Goku nodded weakly before placing two fingers on his forehead and simply disappearing before the women's astonished eyes. Erasa stood in a daze, her jaw hanging slack. Videl however, cursed at her coffee mug and walked over to the stairs leading down, muttering about how she definitely needed more sleep. 

A/N-There, short chapter, but it's better than nothing, yes? Especially after so long... Well, I'm not going to make any promises, but I think I'm going to try to get the next one up much sooner, but if I don't get it up by the end of the week, it probably won't be up until next month, since my brother is coming to visit and I'll be a bit occupied with that. And I hope that the introduction of Lilith has helped this to get away from the _Angel_ aspect a bit. I've been planning this since the beginning, and enjoyed writing this chapter. I'll be going into her relationship with Gohan a bit deeper in later chapters, so stay tuned. Again, please no comments on my vampires, I'm sure that some of you will recognize the various elements that I've used. Well, enough rambling. Until next time!

~Vegito


	6. Happy Meals on Legs

Night had fallen over Satan City, but in the decrepit apartment in Satan City downtown, Gohan made no effort to move from his place on the floor. Lilith had departed as soon as the sun had gone down, but had warned him that if he so much as moved while she was gone, what she had done to him during the day would be nothing compared to the second punishment he'd receive. And still shaking from the horrible treatment he'd gotten earlier, he had no desire to test her wrath any further. 

Lilith may not have known about the mating bond, or even what a Saiyan was, but she certainly knew how to take advantage of the opportunities it offered. And the night they had bonded, however accidental it may have been, she drank him dry, while he only received enough of her blood to revive him into the cursed un-life. Because of the strange circumstances, she held sway over him, in body and mind, as proven earlier. 

He knew not how long he knelt trembling on the floor, but all too soon, an ice-cold hand slid down his back, inciting a fresh shiver, although for a completely different reason. 

"I'm back, my pet," the insane woman whispered into his ear. "And since you've been such a good boy, I've brought you a treat."

He cracked open an eye, enough to give her a skewed glance, laden with curiosity. 

Lilith chuckled and ran her hand through his wild black spikes. "I noticed that you need to feed more often than I do in order to use those special powers of yours, So while I was out, I decided to bring you a little snack, just in case you were hungry after our little play-time today."

The younger vampire shuddered again. That woman was sick and twisted, even as vampires went. She had told him she had been a psychic before she had been turned, but he wondered if she hadn't been psycho as well. 

"Well now, that wasn't very nice at all, pet. All I do is bring you a present and start insulting me. I thought you had learned your lesson, but apparently not. Well that's a shame."

She drew a hand under his chin and forced his head up, so that his dull black eyes could meet her own, alight with the fires of madness. Her claw-like fingers left a shallow scratch on his throat, but no blood trickled from the wound. Lilith drew closer, until their faces were nearly touching. She drew a finger across his pale lips. 

"Pet, it's time for you to finally understand that I am your master..."

*

Back in the main room, Satan Videl struggled against the bonds that held her. She had been out for a peaceful walk at twilight when some crazy woman dressed in red and black robes had seized her like a pro-wrestler, and commented about how a healthy young woman such as she would make a wonderful treat for her "pet." And while the woman had not elaborated on what exactly her pet was, she was positive she didn't want to know what sort of vicious animal would be devouring her. That was, of course, if she was still there by the time the psycho woman came back with her pet. And of that, she had no intentions. 

Videl had a fairly good sense of time, and after about half an hour or so after the woman had dumped her by the door, she began hearing screams from one of the bedrooms. They didn't sound like an animal's, and were too masculine to be the woman's. At first they sounded forced, like the whoever was screaming was trying not to, but eventually they caved and the sound echoed through the mostly bare rooms. 

The noise eventually died down, and her sharp ears could pick up a soft whimpering underneath the woman's voice. 

"You broke much sooner than I would have thought pet. Perhaps you are still weak from today's fun?" There was a brief pause before she began again. "It would appear so. Well, that's too bad, I was looking forward to a bit more fun before I left for Marilith's." She sighed. "All you have to do is say 'Lilith is my master,' and I'll leave you to your snack while my sister and I chat. Come pet, say it."

The front door and the entrance to the room were rather close, and so the detective was able to hear a voice mutter something unintelligible. Her bonds forgotten, her curiosity was plaguing her with questions. What sort of sick game where those people up to? So far, she had evidence of two people in there, and the conversation had been more than disturbing. 

There was the sound of a hand striking flesh, and Lilith's sharp voice barked out, "Louder!  Say it louder, so our little guest can bear witness!"

"Lilith is my master," the other voice grumbled, this time loud enough for the human detective to hear. 

Lilith's voice dropped the edge and became as sweet as honey. "Now that's a good boy. See? It wasn't so hard. Now, I'm going to leave for my sister's home, but if I hear of you helping any more humans I'll make sure you pay for betraying me. Now go and enjoy your treat, my little pet, I'll be back tomorrow night."

The woman swept from the room, red and black robes swishing softly as she turned a haughty glare on the human woman. "Pah, inferior humans. I still don't understand what he sees in you."

No sooner had she swept out the door than a hoarse voice emerged from the doorway. "Is the psycho-bitch gone yet?"

Videl looked up, momentarily startled. "Y-yes," she stammered, as the owner of the voice moved into the dimly illuminated area. Her eyes widened, taking in the crown of wild black spikes and dark eyes that appeared slightly dazed at the moment. He staggered across the floor, pale skin glowing softly in the light. She knew it was just a reflection, but the effect was eerie. And it also did not help her mood that she was in the same room as a suspected murderer. 

He slid down a nearby wall with a soft moan, one dark eye studying the bound woman by the floor. "So you're the Satan Videl whose been following my work, eh?"

The brunette detective was shocked, to say the least. "How did you—"

The man cut her off with a half-hearted wave. "I have my ways. I suppose congratulations are in order—I believe I told my father just today that he would never find me, and yet here you are, sitting in my cage with me. I must say, I'm impressed. Son Gohan, by the way, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Her questions from before started to nag her curiosity again. 'Who was that woman, and what the hell was going on?"

His head turned slightly, enough for him to fix both dark eyes on her. "It's a very long, complicated story. I can guess what you heard, and her claims of owning me are very much true. However, that is for me to know and you never to find out." As he finished, his face mutated briefly before disappearing just as quickly. 

If Videl had blinked, she would have missed it. "The hell was that?"

A half-smirk was thrown her way. "My alter-ego, if you will. And he's getting harder to control, as I am very hungry. I know you to be a good person, so unless you want to die a very pleasant death, I suggest you leave right now."

Videl held up her bound limbs. "Easier said that done. And what do you mean, pleasant death?"

'Damn things, I don't know why she carries them around all the time.' He chuckled darkly as he crawled over and broke the iron manacles with his bare hands. "The way in which I would kill you, while slightly disturbing, is very pleasurable, for both parties involved. By the time it would actually hurt, you'd be so far gone you would barely notice anything."

Videl stood up, her clever imagination coming with various scenarios to fit his description. "You are one sick fuck, you know that?"

He was about to reply when his face mutated again, only this time she had a longer glimpse of the nightmare face the Seittman woman had described. It disappeared once more, although there was obvious strain on him as he did so. 

"As much as I'd love to chat, now is not the time to discuss my eating habits. If I were you, I would run away right now, very quickly."

Videl was inclined to agree, as she watched him spasm again. Caution thrown to the wind, she tore open the door and bolted down the aging stairs, fervently glad she was in excellent physical condition. She did not stop, even when she finally reached the street. In fact, she ran all the way to the headquarters, finally collapsing on the couch in the lounge. Erasa looked up from her magazine, one penciled eyebrow raised in question. 

"Long story," Videl told her, once she'd gotten her breath back. "Suffice it to say I had an interesting encounter with our Mister Son Gohan."

Erasa spat coffee all over the new white carpet. "You what?!" she shrieked. 

Videl cringed. "Easy on the screaming, Erasa, my head hurts."

"Sorry Vid, but I though you said you actually ran into our murderer!" the blonde apologized. 

The brunette sighed. "That's the thing, I did. Only it seems that things are more complicated than we thought."

Erasa set her coffee mug and magazine aside, solely focusing on her partner. "How so?"

                "Well," videl began, "here's what happened..."

*

As soon as the human woman had vanished, the half-Saiyan vampire rose from his sitting position, fighting off another spasm. "Damn demon," he muttered, heading for the door. He wasn't sure how much longer he could fight him off, and so decided to forego the process of digging out a shirt, and walked out of the apartment clad in a pair of gi pants and nothing else, not even a pair of shoes. 

It was a brisk night, but the unnaturally cold flesh of his body wasn't bothered by it. Even as a living being, he hadn't been much bothered by temperature change, and even more so as undead. Deciding that the streets were too slow, he sacrificed a bit of his stolen life energy to leap onto the top of a nearby building and proceeded to hunt along the city's skyline, senses trained on the street below. 

However, as he ran along, the hunger for blood was getting stronger, and it was the point of nearly consuming, and so he dropped down onto the body of the first human he saw, a relatively wealthy-looking man who reeked of alcohol. He decided the buzz he'd get was well worth keeping the ravenous demon at bay, and sank his teeth into the human's neck. He fed quickly and obliterated the body with a small blast of energy. One more person and he'd be set, but this time he was almost full and could take the time to stalk more favorable prey. He took off again, only slightly light-headed from the influx of alcohol. His lips pulled back in a predator's grin. There was nothing better than a full stomach, in a Saiyan's opinion. 

A/N-There ya go. A bit longer this time. Not much to say, except that Lilith is one crazy vampire. And a bit sadistic too... Anyway, now that Videl and Gohan have finally met face to face, expect the romance aspect to start kicking in. And as for what Lilith did to him, just so it's not confusing, was basically just taking advantage of the mental connection to cause severe psychic pain. That's all. And because she's a psychic psycho, she can use it to her full advantage and do some nasty stuff in there, and can also spy on his thoughts and that kind of stuff. Until next time!

~Vegito


End file.
